Cage
by RavenWolfy
Summary: This one I think was a warning of some kind. Not sure what exactly to make of it, but again an interesting read. Not complete yet but hope to make it part of something more.


**Cage**

Going in with half life was never a good idea no matter who you were. Everything hurt. Dara flexed her fingers around the knife she was holding. She couldn't remember why she was holding it anymore. Still, it felt comfortable in her hand.

Someone was up ahead. It was male. Dara recognized the energy signature, but she could not put a name to a face. It reminded her of Ryo. not her soul mate, but someone she apparently didn't know enough about.

He was there suddenly. Maybe he had been there the whole time. He was motioning for her to move forward. Trisa was there too. Where were they all coming from? Trisa moved towards him. Dara followed more out of protective instinct than curiosity.

The room they entered was eerie in itself. The walls were painted and odd mix of black, brown, and red. The effect made everything around it look old and delapitated even though she could tell the sofa was new as well as the flat screen TV.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Here. Play with us."

When had Trisa sat down? Why was she sitting down? Couldn't she feel the horrible energy coming from the closet.

"Trisa what are you doing?" she asked.

"Playing video games. What's wrong?"

Trisa looked up at her. Something was wrong with her eyes. They were dead.

"You said you lost that power."

Trisa shrugged. "Guess not."

Dara fought to breathe. Trisa's eyes kept shifting back and forth from the green blue they should be to a dialated white that gave her the appearance of not having a pupil. The closet. Or at least she thought it was a closet. It gave another vibrating was in the was hostile.

"Trisa move!" Dara all but shouted. Trisa remaining where she was, her eyes still shifting back and forth from death to life.

Dara grabbed her arm and yanked her off the sofa. She dragged the girl past the closet flaring their auras on the way. Whatever was in the closet was going to have to get past her first.

The next room was just as disconcerting. Four stools with black upholstery sat in each of the directions for a circle. The circle was not aligned with the room. Trisa grabbed her head first. Dara could feel it. There was something here too. She could feel... what? It was sick and depressing. Where was it coming from. Dara shoved one of the stools out of the way. Anything to break the circle.

The intensity of the feeling went down, but it was still there. Dara wanted to stab something, puke her guts out, and cry all at the same time. They had to get out of this room too.

"Go." She pushed Trisa to the door. She was had depression written all over her aura, but her eyes were no longer flashing back and forth.

Hallway? Where the fuck had this come from? Whatever, just go. Bedroom. No. Dara could see the thick black energy instead of just feel it. It covered the bed and gave her image flashes of blood and gore. Definitely not going in there.

The bathroom was white. Pure, untouched holy energy. Good enough. Dara shoved Trisa towards the door.

"No!" Trisa came out of her daze. She braced her arms and legs on the door frame. She pushed backwards so Dara was forced to support her weight. No way she had the energy for this if it wasn't a death threat. Fuck. She was crying now to and her aura was calling things literally up from the grave.

Dara felt the energy before she saw the arm come out of the ground. What was she pulling? Whatever it was, if it was undead, they were safer in the bathroom full of holy energy than anything.

"Trisa come on." Again her arms and legs came up to stop Dara.

The revenant was coming down the hallway and another was coming out of the now, dirt floor. Whastn' that just tile before. Power passed through her right arm and her third eye. She caught the image of a gun. She turned her back to the revenancts and was looking down the barrel of a gun.

"The next one won't miss!" She didn't recognize the voice or the figure at the end of the hallway. It didn't matter. She had just been shot, meaning he was the enemy.

"Trisa move!" She kicked in once of Trisa's feet. The added weight to her now throbbing arm toppled them both into the tile bathroom floor.

Trisa screamed and bolted for the far wall. She hit the tub, drew her knees up to her chest and kept screaming. It was the mirror. Dara saw it shift right in front of her face. She bolted for the door. If she could keep the door open, they could get out. No luck. The door slammed in her face. Dara backed up, dazed. She beat her fist on the door in anger.

The mirror shimmered like the surface of water when she did so. What worried her more was that Trisa had shut up. She was motioning for Dara to get in the shower stall she had moved to. The door was floor to ceiling. Dara shook her head. She wasn't going to make herself any more confined than they already were. She held the door shut for Trisa and twisted the lock on the outside. Trisa couldn't get out. Why Dara had locked her in, she didn't know. It was not of her own accord. Dara kept screaming at herself to keep Trisa mobile and not caged in. Still the motion happened mechanically, and she couoldn't stop it.

"Dara no." Trisa's voice was no more than a whisper now.

Dara however couldn't comprehend what Trisa was saying. She'd only just been shot. Had she lost that much blood already? Was the shot filled with something? She couldn't maker herself unlock the door. Something was coming out of the mirror. This was not a being. It was like her guardian. Shadow and evil all combined into one. It was stepping out of the mirror into whatever form suited it best.

Dara turned to death. She felt the icy touch and tried to make her feet move away from it. Her aura formed itself into it's own shield. She thanked the gods it was one of her natural abilities. She couldn't stop the same shield from coming down. Dara tried to scream. She tried to call out to Trisa. Nothing. Who was doing this to her? Raven? No. It was sick enough to be her work, but it didn't have her energy signature. This definitely was a male. Damian? she didn't know his energy signature well enough.

"Raven, Dominik. Make it stop."

Her voice didn't care further than the bubble she was now trapped in. No one was coming. Her blood was freezing over. Was the wound closing? She should be in serious pain right now.

"Wake up."

Just as the darkness closed over her she sat up in her own bed three states away from Trisa. Dara covered her face with her hand. Her arm hurt, but there was no sign of visible shot. At that moment the phone rang. Trisa. How had she known. She now had to convince herself she had only been dreaming.


End file.
